House of Shards
|image = |caption = The Manor's turned against them… |writer= Micol Ostow |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate=October 24, 2006 January 2, 2007 (reprint) |director = 1416925317 |production = Season 6 |previous = Light of the World |next = Phoebe Who?}} House of Shards is the 37th novel in the Charmed novel series. It is set between Season 6 Episode 3 "Forget Me...Not" and Episode 10 "Chris-Crossed", as Wyatt had already summoned a dragon, but Phoebe has not moved to Hong Kong with Jason. Summary :These walls have watched the witches; :the witches have watched the world. :These walls now turn against them— :some evil's been unfurled… The one thing any Halliwell witch has always been able to count on is Halliwell Manor, the ancestral home of the Charmed Ones and one of San Francisco's historical landmark homes. The grand old house has sheltered generations of women, and bits of Charmed history are practically built into the walls. So when the Manor seems to have turned against its inhabitants, needless to say, the Halliwell sisters start to worry. It begins simply: The hot water heater is broken. No big: Leo's great around the house. But this is no simple plumbing problem. Soon, the Manor seems to be messing with the girls, Leo and Wyatt in increasingly malicious ways. Thankfully, the Book of Shadows has created a safe zone for itself in the attic. But the Charmed Ones can hardly live up there forever… Can they find out what's turned their safe haven into an evil lair before it's too late—for the Manor, and for them? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition, Levitation and Empathy. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Bobo:' A toy given life and became a demon. *'Penny Halliwell:' Better known as "Grams". The Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Celeste:' Hostess of Mommy and Me. *'Holly:' New mom. *'Melanie:' Holly's infant daughter. *'Ben:' A child. *'Liza:' Ben's mother. *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror. Minor *'Dog Demon:' A creature supposedly conjured up by Wyatt due to seeing "Captain Bow Wow". Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed Ones with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by the demon Shax. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' late grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' late mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Jason Dean:' Phoebe's boyfriend and owner of The Bay Mirror. He relocated to Hong Kong, but visited briefly to go on a date with Phoebe. Magical Notes Book of Shadows To Repurify a House :A house whose inhabitants turn against it will turn against its inhabitants :Dried lavender :Thyme :Honey '' :''Rose Petals (to restore love to the house) :Balance rose quartzes in the far points of the house to channel the energy so it gets evenly distributed and absorbed. :A house exorcism takes 6 months. Any family member that enters during the cleansing period breaks the spell. To Stop a Flood :Elemental powers, I summon to save, :Dry and remove the uncoming wave. Good Luck Spell :Downy duck filled with pluck, :release a stroke of pure good luck. To Fix a Shattered Orb :We three sisters, body and soul, :Request our angel be made whole. To Vanquish the Closet Monster :Creature from the closet, :Demon from beyond: :This Charmed One commands you, :Be Gone. To Banish Bobo :Potion needed :Childhood memories sour or sweet, :We hereby command thee to retreat, Anti-Invisibility Spell :Demon of night, demon of day, :Demon of air show us the way. :Allow your image to hereby appear, :We witches shall vanquish it matters not where. To Vanquish Bobo :Demon of night, demon of day, :Demon of ours show us the way. :Allow your image to hereby appear, '' :''We witches shall vanquish our childhood fears. Powers *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper. *'Healing:' Used by Leo. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe. Notes and Trivia *It is implied in this novel that Leo Wyatt was the oldest of several siblings "As a child he'd had to care for his many brothers and sisters" (chapter 10), implying at least four (two of each). *It is said that Prue's favorite fairytale was the Little Mermaid. *This novel gave Paige Matthews several small glimpses of what it would have been like to grow up with Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Grams. *There are three archived columns from different newspapers detailing strange happenings at the manor in chapter 8. Summaries are provided below **August 4, 1926. Authorities are shocked to find an influx of rare gray doves that seemed to appear overnight. ***Phoebe Halliwell attributes this to the calming effects of dove feathers. This was likely a result of a spell cast by the 1920s cousins. **October 28, 1939. A mysterious (and unplanned/uncalculated) lunar eclipse appeared for a few moments, leaving astronomers and meteorologists baffled. ***Phoebe states these are common during times of strife between good and evil. This was also most likely due to the 1920s cousins, as Grams would have just been born. **April 29, 1967. The entire street woke to find a mysterious blanket of ash covering the ground with no known cause. ***Phoebe also explains that heavy ash can be a by-product of too much spell casting, or too many sequential vanquishes. This was most likely caused by Penny or Patty. Differences from the Show *In this book, Patty was the one who bound the sisters' powers. *Piper and Phoebe moved into the manor after their mother died. *The washing machine is in the basement instead of the washer room next to the kitchen. Glitches *Elise is called "Elyse" in this book. International Titles *'Ukrainian:' *'Dutch:' Huis vol herinneringen (House full of memories) БУДИНОК_ШКЕРЕБЕРТЬ_1.jpg|Ukrainian cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise